Regalo de Cumpleaños
by Rebeca.sz
Summary: El día del cumpleaños de Adrien, recibe un regalo muy especial de parte de su novia Marinette. (Lemon) (Regalo para Higushi).


Los caracteres le corresponden a Thomas Astruc. La historia es mía. Prohibido el Plagio. Este One Shot fue Beteado y corregido por Higushi.

.

 _ **Regalo de Cumpleaños.**_

Hace tres años que Ladybug y yo derrotamos a Hawk Moth. El mismo tiempo que descubrimos que él era mi padre. Está ingresado en un hospital mental desde entonces. Confío en que esta entrando en razón poco a poco. Pasos pequeños pero seguros.

Junto a éste descubrimiento, mi vida cambió. Pero no solamente para mal. También recibí la bendición más grande de mi vida: dos días después de la caída de quién fue el villano que aterrorizó Paris, Ladybug me reveló su identidad, y mi existencia gris se convirtió en color en un segundo. Casi lloré de felicidad cuando frente a mí me encontré con mi novia, Marinette. Éramos novios desde hacía casi un año, y la amaba con locura. Un año después de ese suceso, la invite a vivir conmigo.

Ahora, estoy saliendo de la oficina de la casa de modas _Gabriel_ , donde ambos trabajamos. Yo tenía toda la intención de volver a nuestro departamento de inmediato. Espero que Marinette no esté apenada o enojada conmigo respecto a esto. Nino, Alya y ella querían salir a festejar mí cumpleaños, y yo no.

Entré en nuestro departamento en completa oscuridad. Solté un suspiro cansado. No me molesté en encender las luces, y en vez de eso caminé lentamente hacia la tenue luz desde nuestra habitación.

Mi corazón latió más fuerte cuando empujé suavemente la puerta, y noté el espacio lleno de velas, una mesa con fresas, y _Champagne_. Me detuve frente a la cama. Mi corazón se disparó en mi pecho. Perdí el aliento. Marinette estaba de rodillas en el centro de nuestra cama, su precioso cabello suelto, sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos zafiros brillantes coronando su hermosa sonrisa.

¡Oh Dios! Marinette traía una de _mis camisas,_ completamente abierta. Corbata en el cuello. Delicadas beatas de encaje. Sin sostén. No puedo moverme de la puerta.

—¿Vas a entrar, gatito? —dijo Mari con un suave ronroneo en su voz.

Mi corazón latió tan fuerte que creí iba salir del mi pecho. Sentí a Plagg salir de mi chaqueta con una estridente risa y luego abandonar la habitación. Permanecí inmóvil, estúpidamente anonadado. La coqueta risa de mi Princess me volvió a la realidad. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí quieto hasta que logré ponerme en movimiento de nuevo. Me saqué torpemente la ropa en el camino, quedando tan solo en bóxers. Extendí mi brazo en dirección a Marinette, que se acercó gateando. Besó y acarició mi abdomen, subiendo hasta mi pecho erizado por sus caricias, sonriéndome traviesamente. Acaricié sus hombros a través del tejido de la camisa.

—¿Te gustó mi regalo? —inquirió Marinette sin abandonar su satisfecha sonrisa, jugando con la corbata verde esmeralda alrededor de su cuello.

Ni siquiera me esforcé en mirar hacia el presunto regalo material que tenía para mi. Estaba demasiado concentrado en observarla a ella. En maravillarme de lo apetecible que se veía en ese momento. Parecía como una _gatita_ a punto de comerse un apetecible canario. Y si, estoy totalmente seguro que _mi amigo_ allá abajo, será su cena esta noche. No soporté más. Hundí mi mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, jalándola hacia mi en un gesto casi desesperado. Apreté su deliciosa cintura con mi otro brazo, asegurándome que no se fuera a ningún lado, y la besé con el hambre de alguien que no ha comido en años.

Mordí su labio inferior y me arrastré con ella al colchón. La acosté debajo de mi, acomodándome en sus cremosos muslos, sin alejar nuestra batalla de labios y lenguas. Descendí mi boca a su mandíbula mientras tiraba de la corbata, avanzando simultáneamente a su entrepierna con otra mano, notando cuán empapada estaba. Me encantó. No podía tener suficiente de ella.

Arrojé la camisa lejos de su cuerpo sin importarme a dónde caía, demasiado embelesado en beberme de su imagen. Besé su cuello y lamí sus pechos y pezones. Me perdí completamente, entregándome a nuestro amor y deseo mientras sus gemidos y jadeos me enloquecían, enviándome a un punto sin retorno. Nuestra intimidad. Saqué mis bóxers con un furioso movimiento, ocupándome inmediatamente de retirar sus bragas.

Acaricié el cremoso valle entre sus muslos, llevando mi miembro a su hendidura. Entré en ella en una deliciosa embestida. Sentí tocar el cielo mientras entraba y salía, nuestra habitación llena de gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Logramos el climax juntos. Hicimos el amor la noche entera, terminando finalmente abrazados y exhaustos en algún punto de la madrugada.

—Tú eres mi mejor regalo, Milady. Te amo —susurré tiernamente en su oído.

.

Inspirado en la escena del regalo de la corbata de la película _**Pretty Woman**_ (1990). La imagen corresponde a Ceejles. Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hecho y dedicado para el cumpleaños de **Higushi**! ¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño! Agradeceré infinitamente sus reviews.


End file.
